User blog:Bunniculafan2016/How to make Total drama bad
This is how to make Total drama bad. How to make it bad * Have it be named "A teenager's life: the series". * The animation style looks like a mixture of post season 2 Johnny test and Miracle star. * Everyone is voiced by either Ramon lopez (using his Horat voice), Bryn MacAulay (using her Suzi, Roxy and Gina Lash voices), Alyson Court (using her Arkayna, Brie and Trina voices), Kira Tozer (using her Misha voice, but only after Who can you trust and beyond), Stacey DePass (using her Emma, Mags, Sharon and Nikki voices), Michael Cera (using his Little Gizmo, Todd and Brother Bear voices), Jacqueline Pillon (using her Cookie voice), Julie Lemieux (using her Louise, Dragon Disk, Josee, Chance and Kelly voices), Lyon Smith (using his Corey, Jay and Mickey voices), Scott McCord (using his Yang and McGee voices), Cory Doran (using his Mike and Lenny voices) or Sara Camacho (using her Birch voice). * All the writers for some of the worst SpongeBob episodes ever write all the episodes. * Derek savage directs all the episodes. * Whoever was hired to edit Cool cat saves the kids edit all the episodes. * Disco, country, and rap are all the show's music genres. * Brick is named Broke. * In season 2, the characters don't move their mouths when speaking. Instead, they move their heads or arms slightly. * Have it air on Nickelodeon multiple times a day (similar to how Teen titans go is taking up Cartoon network's schedule), then on the Hallmark channel at 2 am and 2 pm everyday, then it moves on to Juce TV and stays, taking up most of the evening, morning, and overnight schedules. * Have All stars have even more atrocious writing than there already is. * All the songs are written by Rebecca black and Justin beiber. * Chris/Chef dances at the most inappropriate times. * The theme song is Barbie girl by Aqua and the ending song is One thing by One direction. * The challenges are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. * Replace the musical numbers with songs that don't play at weddings, such as I'm blue by Effiel 65, Whip my hair by Willow smith, Bye bye bye by N'sync, Dark horse by katy perry, Who let the dogs out? by Baha men, YMCA by The village people, Rasputin by Boney m, I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor, My humps by The black eyed peas, Tik tok by Kesha, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi, Gold Digger by Kanye West, Turn it down for what by DJ snake and Lil jon, 50 ways to leave your lover by Paul simon, Bitter sweet symphony by The verve , I gotta feeling by The black eyed peas, Brown eyed girl by Van Morrison, 4x4 by Miley cyrus, and Wicked game by Chris Isaak. * In addition, in the newer seasons, some generally horrible or "So bad its good" songs will make appearances, such as Watch me whip by Silento, Achy breaky heart by Billy ray cryus, Its everyday bro by Jake Paul, Sweatshirt by Jacob Sartorius, Friday by Rebecca black, Baby by Justin beiber, I'm so happy I can't stop crying by Sting, and We are family by Sister sledge. Category:Blog posts